Under the Mistletoe
by engineergirl86
Summary: Maybe it was worth the risk of loss to love and to live. A Bethyl Christmas fic. My Bethyl Secret Santa gift for thynamewritinwater on Tumblr.


**Welcome! This is my Bethyl Secret Santa gift for thynamewritinwater.**

**Setting: The prison, Beth is 19, the governor never came back in season 4 for whatever reason suits your fancy (he died while alone getting attacked by a herd, Tara's group said 'no', or whatever you desire to be the reason). So this is cannon up through the illness that went through the prison. Carol is gone, all of that still happened and Patrick, Karen, David and the others that died because of the sickness are dead. After that things start to get better for the prison group. Life is still hard but they make do, and it's going well for them.**

* * *

><p>-o-oOo-o-<p>

**Under the Mistletoe**

-o-oOo-o-

_Maybe it was worth the risk of loss to love and to live._

* * *

><p>A year and eight months, that's how long they'd been at the prison or near enough to it by Beth's best count. The first little bit had been a guess, but once they got established and the Woodberry group had joined them things had become a bit more organized. She kept up with her <em>Days Without an Accident<em> counter, her diary, and she'd started counting the days and trying to figure out what month it was. Hershel had helped her with this, agreed that it was a good idea to keep track of time. True they weren't exactly sure, but they'd made a guess over the first summer they spent in the prison based on the lengths of the days and tried to set up a sort of calendar again. Beth had taken it upon herself to be the keeper of the calendar, and if it could be believed, Christmas Day was right around the corner. Last year, despite her pleading, they didn't do much to celebrate the holiday that had been her favorite since childhood. This year however, they were more established, things became routine and the prison had started to really be _home_. Carl and the kids had been the easiest to convince, then Daddy. He loved Christmas and thought she had a great idea. It was sure to keep everyone's spirits up, and they could all use some good cheer. Maggie and Glenn only took a little bit of convincing, and the others, well, they would just figure it out when they saw. Today Maggie and Glenn were coming back from a run with Sasha, Bob, Tyrese, Rick, and the newcomer Terry. They were looking for warmer clothes for the winter and as always, food, but Beth was hoping her sister and Glenn could also score some more Christmas decorations. They were essential in her plans to bring a little holiday cheer into their gloomy world.

In the past few weeks Maggie and Glenn had racked up garland, tinsel, two wreaths and even a small four foot tree that Beth had been storing in an unused cell. Beth had even found a tree topper star and a few stockings herself on a run she'd been along for back in the fall. True she didn't go on many runs, but she wanted to learn, and her daddy had permitted it, saying she was a grown woman and could make her own choices. Hershel Greene was always a kind father and though strict at times, he was never controlling, and all he did was in love and to keep her safe. She'd not really expected him to let her, but at the time she'd been eighteen, now she was nineteen, and he told her that even though he didn't like the thought of her being out there in harm's way, there was something to be said for her gaining the experience of being out in the real world if the unspeakable ever did occur. She'd found out later that Daddy had pulled Daryl aside and asked him to keep an eye on her, and of course Daryl had said he was already planning on it.

She'd known for some time now that she had a crush on the stubborn man, had admitted it to herself and finally confided it to Maggie, though she threatened her sister within an inch of her life if she so much as spilled the beans to a fly on the wall. It was stupid, really. Here they were, living out of a prison while the world was infested with walking flesh eating corpses, and Beth Greene had a crush. It was very high school, and had the world continued as it had been before the turn she'd have been good and graduated by now, off to college. It was juvenile, ridiculous, and yet, it was everything she needed to make the difference between breathing and living. And _that_ was the reason she was going to do something about it after all this time. She'd grabbed the mistletoe on her last run for that very purpose. No one else knew that part though, they all just thought it was a Christmas party to boost everyone's spirits. That was true, the main purpose even, but Beth Greene was determined to catch Daryl Dixon under the mistletoe. They'd started to get a little bit closer lately. It had started with him just checking on Judith, but then they would talk a little bit, and Beth felt her feelings for him growing and welling up inside her. She found that he was easy to talk to, even when he didn't talk back much, but that was at first. More and more she found him talking to her, and telling her things that surprised her. Not in what they were, but in the fact that he would share it with her. Their friendship was so gradual, so slowly built over the past twenty months. Before then she was certain he barely even registered her existence. She wasn't really sure why he started opening up to her, maybe because she made an effort to seek him out and do things for him when the opportunity presented itself, such as making sure his clothes were washed and folded or bringing him food after he got back late from hunting or a run. Or who knows, maybe he liked that she took the time to talk to him even when he sent the message that people should leave him alone. She was certain that was just something he did because of his dark past, build walls, don't let people in and they can't hurt you. It was a line of thought that she herself was intimately familiar with, though to be honest, perhaps not to the degree Daryl Dixon was, because to Beth, it wasn't so much the things people did that hurt her, but rather the loss of those people.

With Zack, things had just fallen into place; it was easy. He liked her and she enjoyed the company and companionship though she never really had strong feelings for him. She'd not allowed herself the freedom of developing them. When you care about someone, hurt is part of the package she'd reminded herself, and so she tried to keep him emotionally at arm's length, not wanting to risk what had happened on the farm reoccurring. She loved her family, all of them, but she couldn't afford to become too attached to Zack and love him in a special way, because it was too great a risk. She had to be strong, and that wasn't something she'd trusted herself with, and as it turned out she'd been right. It reminded her of the lyrics to a song she'd listened to back before the turn. _Who said that it's better to have loved and lost? I wish that I had never loved at all._ In the end she was glad she'd played it safe, not loved and lost and then ended up wishing she never loved. That was the way of it ever since. She'd been smart, not even getting into a relationship in the past year and a few months since Zack. And yet, these feelings she had for Daryl, they were something more entirely, even more than what she'd felt for Jimmy so long ago. But again it came to the difference between breathing and living, and the latter came with risks that the former didn't. Maybe it was worth the risk of loss to love and to live. She knew that she desperately wanted it. She was constantly going out of her way to be around him even when it went against everything she told herself. Beth supposed she'd always found him attractive, but in the past few months it had grown into much more than that. At first, each time she saw him her stomach would fill with butterflies and if he looked her way she would blush, even if he was just looking at her because Judith was cooing or crying or babbling. Now that they were actually talking and spending time together, it was like the sound of his voice was addictive to her. And when he did something manly and rugged it was like she was weak in the knees. She'd always just thought that was an expression, but it had happened so many times, like when Daryl would strut through the gates with a big deer over his shoulders, or that time there was a walker breech and he single handedly took out fifteen walkers and resealed the breeched door in the back of the new cell block they added. But it wasn't just his appearance and demeanor that she was so drawn to, above all it was his heart. Despite the bad boy reputation he'd built for himself there was no one, not even Rick or Daddy, who did more to take care of and provide for the group. Daryl freely gave food and protection, and as she had said so long ago, they were weak without him. It was the very fact that he willingly served the others tirelessly, that he truly cared so much for each of their well beings that he took it upon himself to be the prominent provider and protector of the group, and he did so selflessly and continuously. That, above all else, was why she'd started spending time with him, to make sure he was getting all that he needed, and to make sure he knew how valued he was both for his selfless services and for who he was as an individual. He was more than just provider and protector, he was a loved member of the family and she took it upon herself to make sure he knew as much.

Beth made her way through the cell block to get Judith from Carl who'd been keeping his little sister for the past hour or so while Beth helped with laundry. She found them sitting on a blanket and playing with some of Judith's few toys and a stack of red plastic cups. Both of the Grimes children's faces lit up when they saw her, and she scooped the toddler up into her arms.

"Having fun with Carl?" she asked the little girl and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, before addressing the boy.

"You got the other kids ready to go?" Beth asked Carl.

"Yep, soon as they get back with the wreaths and ornaments we'll set to work. I hope they got 'em."

"It was a big superstore they went to, I'm sure they did. I don't think many of those would be picked over sad to say. Christmas is exactly what we need around here. Decorations and a Christmas dinner can do wonders to lift the spirit."

For today's haul they were quite hopeful that Maggie and Glenn could score a box of ornaments and a few wreaths. They didn't have any ornaments and the two wreathes they had were small and Beth was hoping they could get a few more for the large prison.

Ten minutes later they stood out in what had become the courtyard of the prison awaiting the return of the group on the run.

"They've been gone a long time," Kristen, Larry's daughter, said. Her concern for her father was evident on her face.

"They'll be back," Carl responded and Beth nodded in agreement, reassuring the child. She had faith that they would be okay. If something went wrong they would just back out and escape. They'd been doing this so long that anymore it was rare to lose someone. It's been three months since the last time, and before that was a five month stretch. Sure there were times that things went bad and the group returned empty handed, but it didn't do anyone any good to sit around and worry. She told herself that repeatedly, especially about Daryl who was at this moment out hunting alone. He of all people was more than capable of taking care of himself, so she didn't allow herself to spend time worrying though at times it crept into the back of her mind just as it did for her sister when she was on runs.

As if on cue they heard the faint sound of a car in the distance and Carl sprinted towards the gates to open them and Michonne came around the corner of the building from where she was exercising and followed after Carl. The two vehicles pulled up to where Beth was standing with the children and the others who had gathered, and Maggie climbed out with a big grin on her face and hugged Beth who quickly passed Judith off to Rick who was eager to reunite with his children. Carl sprinted back up the hill with Michonne following after they secured the gates once again.

"Got it all Bethy," Maggie said. Then she went to hug Hershel who just made it out into the yard.

"Great! We are so excited to start," Beth said. She hugged Glenn, too.

"Everyone but Daryl here?" Rick asked her. He'd picked up on the fact that Beth always seemed to know where Daryl was and had taken to asking her when he hadn't seen his friend in some time.

She nodded, "He left this mornin' to go huntin'."

Rick nodded in response. "Good, we got a good haul of food, too. The walkers are slower in the cold, made for a good time to go to that supermarket, easier to get in and out and not have so much to worry 'bout. Hope Daryl has just as good of luck, if so we'll be set for a while on food."

Rick glanced at Maggie and Glenn then back to Beth and Carl. "They got some Christmas stuff too, figured y'all had somethin' to do with that." He gave them a little grin and walked on inside with Judith and a box of some yams to take to the kitchen. Everyone helped bring the haul inside and Beth got the Christmas decorations to her storage area. When night time arrived they would decorate.

"Looks like we've got a lot of nice things Bethy," Hershel said as he sat the wreaths down in the cell.

"I think this is just what we need Daddy, especially the kids."

"I couldn't agree more," her father smiled.

-o-oOo-o-

When the evening finally arrived Daryl still hadn't returned, but he'd been known to go for up to a week before and it hadn't even been a whole day yet. Beth wasn't about to let herself panic, but she would really be glad when he got back.

Instead she focused on where she was going to put the mistletoe. She had three different pieces of it, so she decided to do her best to place them strategically, but not be too obvious about using them just for her and Daryl; she wanted the others to get to have fun with the mistletoe too. There weren't many couples, and who knew? Maybe that could change, or maybe it could just be for fun, pecks on the cheek between siblings or friends were fine, too, as long as everyone played along. She was going to make sure it was enforced, and she was certain the little girls, Maggie and Sasha would be eager to help, and Glenn too. They would be calling people out. She pocketed the mistletoe in her jacket and grabbed a wreath. Hershel had the tree.

"Where do you think we should put it Bethy?"

"What about in the dining hall?"

"I think that will be perfect. Come on kids." Several of the children grabbed various ornaments, garland, tinsel and the tree topper and followed after Hershel. Carl grabbed a wreath and headed for the main door and Maggie and Glenn each grabbed a few.

"Let's put one in each cell block," Maggie said.

"And some garland, too," Glenn grabbed a pile and headed out.

Beth was still trying to think where to put the mistletoe, and then it hit her, the guard tower. That was often where she and Daryl would talk while he was on watch. It was perfect. She headed outside and to the tower. On her way up the stairs she wrapped garland around the handrail and at the top she attached the mistletoe to frame of the door to the outside deck. Then she put some garland around the rail. Now to do the same with the other tower they used. After completing this, she decided that the place for her third piece of mistletoe would be above the door to the dining hall. That was sure to get a lot of traffic.

-o-oOo-o-

Decorating had gone off without a hitch and everyone seemed to love the way it made the gloomy prison so festive. Bob and Sasha had been the first to kiss under the mistletoe by the dining room and the children had since gotten into calling people out as they entered and exited. It gave everyone a laugh and some of the shyer people began entering and exiting out the back.

It felt like an eternity before Daryl returned, but when he did, Beth was filled with relief at first and then she was suddenly quite nervous. What if this totally failed? No, she wouldn't let herself think that. She watched with the others as Tyreese opened the door to let Daryl in, a deer over his shoulders, sauntering up the hill where a handful of people stood to greet him. Beth held Judith in her arms and smiled at him as he approached.

"I see your huntin' trip was a success," she smiled.

"Yeah, didn't take too long to get one. Huntin' 's been good lately."

She reached out a hand and placed it on his arm. "I'm so glad you're back safe Daryl."

He nodded and headed to take care of the deer he'd caught.

-o-oOo-o-

Daryl had been back for a few hours at most and he'd already volunteered to take watch for the first night shift. Once Beth dropped Judith off with Rick she donned her warm winter coat and collected the gift she'd gotten Daryl on her most recent run. It was a hunting knife, one of the biggest she'd ever seen, and when she found it everyone just thought she'd grabbed it for herself. It was always good to be armed, but she had her gun and the knife Maggie had given her and this knife just really stuck out to her as something Daryl would love, and so she'd grabbed it for him. And now it was Christmas and the time she'd been waiting for to give it to him.

Quickly she hurried through the yard to the guard tower opened the door. It was so cold out. Before heading up the stairs she pulled the flavored lip balm out of her pocket and applied it to her lips. If they did end up kissing she wasn't going to have chapped lips. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she took a deep calming breath. She wasn't sure how or if this was going to work. Sure they'd gotten close, but Daryl had had plenty of opportunities to start something and he hadn't. She was sure that was just because he wasn't very outgoing about such things. She'd learned so much about him in their time together and sometimes she got the impression in the way he looked at her that he had feelings for her, too. But so far, they were both too shy to do anything about it. Maybe he didn't think she liked him back. He was a good bit older than her and it was probably holding him back. She intended to make sure he knew that was not an issue. Her mamma and daddy had been further apart in age than she and Daryl, though only by a few years.

She climbed the steps, fighting down her anxiety with each step she took. When she reached the top, Daryl was standing outside on the balcony looking out over the prison yard and beyond.

"Hey," she smiled walking under the mistletoe to join him on the balcony; she wasn't going to make it first thing. She wasn't even sure how she would handle it yet, first she just wanted to give him his knife.

Daryl nodded at her and looked back out over the yard.

"I got you somethin', for Christmas," she smiled and looked up at him and he turned to face her.

"Why's that?" he looked confused.

She shrugged, "I know you said you never really got anythin' for Christmas before, and I wanted to change that." Beth gave him the knife wrapped in tissue paper. Silently he tore the paper open and looked at the knife.

"Thought this was yours?"

"No, I got it for you, I have a smaller one Maggie got me awhile back. It's got a pink camo hilt," she smiled. "I thought of you when I saw this one, so I took it to give to you."

Daryl nodded, pulling it out of the sleeve that covered it and turned it over several times in his hand.

"'S a damn fine knife Beth, didn't know you knew much about 'em."

"I don't really," she said beaming. "It just looked like somethin' you'd like."

He nodded and shifted a little bit attaching it to his belt and then digging into his pocket for something. Beth took it as her opportunity to step back under the mistletoe, and just hoped he would notice and she wouldn't have to tell him. But that wouldn't be very Daryl Dixon of him to just notice she was under mistletoe and kiss her. She'd likely have to point it out when she got the courage, but now she was curious what he was pulling out of his pocket, whatever it was, it was small. He didn't meet her eyes, just held his hand out to her, palm face up. Sparkling in the moonlight was a silver chain with a silver heart housing a round green gemstone, an emerald. Beth felt herself gasp, and he finally met her eyes, his face a bit red.

"Seen this, thought you might like it," he said quietly. She reached out and gingerly took the dainty necklace from his rough calloused hand where it looked, at the same time, so astronomically out of place and also as if it was exactly where it belonged as he held it out for her. She held it up to examine it closer and then put it on.

"I love it Daryl, it's so perfect," she felt warm inside gratitude and affection for him swelling at the kind gesture and at the very thought that he was thinking of her and either stumbled upon something for her, or even taken the time to search. Either way, she was on his mind. It thrilled and emboldened her and she could feel herself blushing.

"I'm standin' under mistletoe Daryl, did you notice?"

The archer turned a darker shade of red. It was a moment before he spoke, then he finally did. "You don't want me kissin' ya Beth."

"Says who? What if I do?"

"Ya don't."

"Well you're wrong Daryl Dixon. I do. Besides it's Christmas tradition."

"Leave it t' Beth Greene to keep track of Christmas traditions even after the world's gone to shit," he gave her a little smirk. She could tell it was forced though. He was trying to change the subject.

"I think we could all use a little Christmas cheer and this is part of it Daryl. It's tradition, unless you're afraid to kiss me."

"Ain't scared of nothin', just ain't got no right."

"Christmas tradition says otherwise, and so do I." She carefully took his hands and tugged so that he stepped closer to her, and when she let go his hands went to rest on her sides, she could tell how uneasy all of this made him. She gently placed her hands against his chest and looked up at him.

"It's okay, I want it," she breathed as her eyes fell closed and she felt his lips touch hers for the very first time. His kiss was gentle, gentler than she had ever imagined in her fantasies. It was like he was afraid to hurt her, but it was perfect. It was him taking care of her, just like he always did, and as they pulled apart and she smiled up at him she knew it was to be their first of many.

"Merry Christmas Daryl Dixon."

"Merry Christmas Beth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas! The lyrics are from "Up Against the Wall" by Boys Like Girls. I hope you enjoyed my Christmas fic! **

**I plan on updating All in Good Time next. I've just been incredibly busy. I'm sorry! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**engineergirl86**


End file.
